Scars and Tears
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Four years of pain has made her heart cold. So when Tsunade sent Sakura to Suna to help with a few injured ninja there, will something, or someone, unfreeze her broken heart? My first GaaSaku fic! Please R&R!
1. Sent to Suna

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: This is my first GaaSaku fic. I usually do SasuSaku, but I decided to try something new. So please enjoy and review kindly.

Scars and Tears

Chapter 1: Sent to Suna

Sakura Haruno cringed slightly as the blade went through her skin, making a fresh cut on her arm. As the blood began to drip down from the scar, she sighed then washed off the kunai. She gently washed the line of blood down her arm, then bandaged her scar in gauze and a white cloth bandage. She's done this routine every time she woke up from a dream that had Sasuke Uchiha in it. The boy she loved when she was twelve and naive.

But now, to her, he was a face she wanted to forget. A face she wanted out of her memories.

Everyone in Konoha worried about their little blossom, the best medic-nin and the strongest kunochi in the village. Four years since Sasuke left had made her change, and many look upon her with widen eyes every time they would see a new bandage on her arms or legs. Her hair was still pink, cut short to keep it out of her way during missions, but she now wore almost all black. Only the bandages, her leaf headband, and her sandals were different colors. Her voice had changed; it was cold with little emotion. Only on few occasions did she show emotion, and with only a few people.

A knock came on her door and she quickly put away the kunai and covered her new bandage with her long shirt sleeve. "Coming," she said monotoned, emerging from the bathroom to the front door in the living room. Upon opening the door, she noticed Shizune standing there, her eyes quickly darting to her arm.

"Hai, Shizune?"

"Tsunade-sama is wanting to see you urgently."

"All right. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Hai..."

Shizune sighed, "Again?" Sakura was silent, ignoring her implication. "I'll be out in a few minutes. Let me get my sandals," she said. Shizune nodded and departed, a sigh escaping her lips. Sakura closed the door and went to her room to grab her sandals. She quickly slipped them on and left her apartment, locking the door behind her.

* * *

"Sakura...why did you cut yourself again?"

"I had another dream."

The Godaime sighed, "I see." She shook her head, which Sakura ignored. Tsunade was used to this now; Sakura has done this for a few months and all the convincing in the world couldn't change her mind.

"I know that you're hurting inside because of Sasuke and your parents, but Sakura--"

"I'm not hurting."

Another sigh, "Fine. Anyway, I summoned you here because I have a solo mission that requires your medic abilities. I received word from the Kazekage in Suna that several of their ninja had returned with severe wounds, ones that their medic-nins have been unable to heal completely. A few of them are still in a very critical condition, and they need urgent help. That's why he requested for me to send them one of my best, or the best, medic-nin I have. I chose to send you. You will be staying in Suna for about two months, to monitor the condition of the patients and teach their medics some of your abilities. You'll be staying with the Kazekage's family during that time."

"Hai. I understand."

"You have one hour to get ready. At that time, I will send someone to escort you to Suna safely."

"Hai."

"Good luck, Sakura. And keep out of trouble."

Sakura nodded, then departed from the office. Tsunade sighed, grabbing her cup and filling it with sake. '_Ever since Sasuke left, she's changed so much. Then when her parents were killed, it did further damage. Four years changed that little blossom into a cold, wilted flower. Maybe some time away from Konoha will help her and restore her to who she once was_,' she thought.

* * *

A knock came on the door of the Kazekage's office. "Come in."

The sentry entered, "Excuse me, Lord Kazekage. But I bring news from Konoha."

The red-hair teen looked at him, "And?" "The Lord Hokage has sent her best medic-nin to come to Suna by your request. She will be here by tomorrow afternoon," the sentry said. He nodded at him, telling the sentry to leave.

Before he left he remembered the note in his pocket, "The Lord Hokage also left a special note in her response for you." He left it on his desk, bowed, and departed. The Kazekage picked up the envelope, opened it, and read its contents.

_Hello, Lord Kazekage (or may I call you Gaara in this case?),_

_I am sending my best medic-nin to you. You may remember her very well: Sakura Haruno. She is the best of the best (as she trained under me, she better). However, there is another reason I sent her. I hope that having her outside of the village will be good for her. You may see soon enough what I'm talking about. But I thought it would be good to warn you that she is having some...problems dealing with some things in her life right now._

_Good luck to you,_

_Tsunade_

Subaku no Gaara placed the paper back on the desk. "Sakura Haruno...hmm," he muttered, then went back to his paperwork.


	2. Arrived in Time for Lunch

Chapter 2: Arrived in Time for Lunch

"Are you Sakura Haruno?"

"Hai."

"Come with me. The Kazekage is expecting you."

Sakura nodded as the sentry lead her through the hallways of the Kazekage Mansion. She shifted the weight of her messenger bag over to her other shoulder, aching from carrying it throughout much of the trip (her ANBU escort was not very kind on the kunochi and offered to take her bag as others would have). They were both silent, neither asking questions of the other, as it was awkward enough for the sentry to lead her through the many halls that led to the office. Finally, they reached the door, in which he knocked on.

"Lord Kazekage, the medic-nin from Konoha has arrived."

"Send her in."

"Hai."

The sentry opened the door, bowing, as Sakura walked in. She placed her bags down next to a cushion, which she sat down upon. Behind a bamboo-like curtain, in the Kazekage robes, was Subaku no Gaara, staring at the pink-haired teen.

"So, you made Kazekage."

"And you apparently became a top ninja."

Sakura didn't smile at his comment, knowing it was meant to be insultive. "Mmhmm. But whatever, I came here solely to complete the mission brought to my attention." Gaara looked at her, expecting her to get angry, but brushed it off. "First, I'll bring you to your room, then lead you to the patients in need of urgent care. I would hope you would be able to do the job, if you are considered the best," he said. Sakura ignored the implied insult, "Hai. Then let's get going." He stared at her again, then stood up, removing the Kazekage robes and revealing a much lighter and casual outfit underneath. "Come on," he said, and Sakura stood, getting a cramp out of her leg. She picked up her bags again and followed Gaara out the door.

"So, when did you decide to wear all black? I thought you enjoyed wearing those bright, ugly colors."

"It's not of your business."

"Touchy, aren't we?"

"Are you done trying to insult me? They're not working."

He smirked at her, her facial expression staying the same as it was in the office. Her voice was monotoned and without emotion, "I would just like to put these heavy ass things down and start to work. That's the reason I'm here." "Hn," he said, turning away from her.

* * *

"Sakura! We've been waiting for you! We'll be sharing my room; I already set up a bed for you and everything," Temari said upon seeing Sakura and Gaara enter the kitchen. Kankuro, still wearing an outfit similar to the one he wore at the Chunin exams, was sitting at the table, trying to stomach another meal that Temari decided to cook. "Hey, Sakura," he greeted, glad for a distraction to be able to throw away the food.

"Hello, Temari, Kankuro. Long time, no see."

"I know. Hey, you guys hungry? I just made lunch."

Kankuro expressed that grief silently, but smiled awkwardly when his sister turned around. "Wow, you already finished? Wow, you must have been hungry!" she said, and Kankuro nodded. Temari took out two more plates and set them down, each with silverware, then took the pot of what appeared to be noodles to the table. Sakura sat down first, followed by Gaara reluctantly. "Fine. A quick meal, then," he muttered. "Thank you, Temari," Sakura said, trying to put a little emotion into her monotoned voice. Luckily, they didn't notice as Temari continued to put noodles on her plate. As she turned around to wash the now-empty pot, Kankuro motioned to them that the noodles were...well, not tasty. Gaara slightly groaned while Sakura just ate.

"It's really good, Temari."

"Thanks, Sakura."

Kankuro looked at her bewildered. "How can you eat this stuff? They're so dry," he whispered. Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "Too much ramen dulled my noodle taste buds, I guess." Gaara said nothing and quickly dumped his plate in the trash. He waited for Sakura to finish, then got up from the table. "Come on," he said. Kankuro offered to take Sakura's bags, much to her relief.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"See ya later, Sakura," Temari said, busy cleaning the dishes. As she went to scrap off a few bits from the pot, she noticed two platefuls of her noodles in the trash.

"Kankuro! Gaara!"

"Damn it," Kankuro muttered, "We're dead."


	3. Failed

Chapter 3: Failed

"Hello. You must be Sakura Haruno from Konoha."

"Hai."

"My name is Tira. I'll lead you to wear our most critical patients are. Follow me. Excuse us, Lord Kazekage."

Tira bowed, then stood straight to lead Sakura to the critical wing. "Hn. I'll be back at the house. You can find your way there, can't you?" he asked the pink-haired kunochi. "Hai," she responded, then Gaara departed in a wave of sand. Tira sighed as she waiting for Sakura to catch up slightly, then turned the corner down another hallway.

She led her to a large door, then opened it into the ward. Inside were three ninja, one hiding behind a curtain, each suffering from wounds and long-lasting poison from a very challenged, dangerous mission. "I hope you can heal them. But, for your sake, you may want to start on these two patients," Tira said, pointed to the two beds on the left side. Sakura was slightly confused by this, but shrugged it off and went to work. She approached the first man, who looked at her with sickly green eyes. "A pretty sight...for a man near death, you are," he said softly, his voice croaking. "You won't die," she said sternly, building up a bit of her chakra into her hands and then placing them on his chest. The chakra flowed from her fingers into him, causing him to slightly gasp. Color returned to his cheeks, scars began to heal, and his eyes shone with life. The poison was eradicated, and he felt a lot better. "Ah...I can breath so much easier! Thank you, young lady," he said, a smile stretching over his face. Sakura nodded, trying her best to give him a small smile. "You're welcome," she said.

She did the same with the other man, who also thanked her gratefully. After they were healed, Tira led them out of the ward and sent them home. Then she entered again, leading Sakura behind the curtain on the right side of the room. "This is our worst patient. Our best medic-nins tried their best to help him, but...the poison in his body couldn't be taken out. Already, it caused him paralysis and a dead arm. He'll never be a shinobi again, but we can't let him die," Tira said. Sakura nodded, approaching the badly injured man. "Tira, I will need more chakra to help heal him," she said, making Tira nod and transporting some her chakra into Sakura's body. With careful hands, she began to pump her energy into the man's body. She received no reaction.

'_There is no reaction from him...could the poison be that strong?_'

She placed more into him, hoping for a reaction, for the poison to escape. The wounds healed, but nothing more. She stopped suddenly, feeling something push her back. "What is this? What is inside him?" she muttered, holding her hands close to her, stinging as if she was burned.

"Sakura! What is it? What's wrong?"

"The poison blocked my chakra. It won't let it take the poison out."

Suddenly, the man began to twitch, which soon turned into mad shaking, as if having a seizure. He hyperventilated, struggling in his bed. "The poison's taking over! It's using my chakra against him! What kind of poison is this?" she exclaimed, showing worry in her voice. She rushed to him and tried to calm him. "Stop! Don't let it control you!" she yelled, but it was no use. After a minute of this terror, he calmed down enough for Sakura to fully approach. She placed her hand over his mouth, slightly opened. He wasn't breathing. "Oh no..." she murmured, rushing to find a pulse. She found none. "Don't tell me..." Tira said, but Sakura's eyes told her. "He's dead. The poison finally killed him," she said, closing his open eyes for him.

"No..."

"He was your husband, wasn't he?"

"H-hai..."

Tira began to cry on his chest, calling his name out as she sobbed. "I'm sorry, Tira. I tried," Sakura said, but her guilt was strong. Tira raised her head slightly, "I know you did. I don't blame you. I guess it was his time to go." Sakura nodded, then turned away. "I'm sorry," she murmured again, then left to give Tira time to mourn.

* * *

'_I failed...I'm still weak, aren't I?_'

Sakura tried her best to keep her composure, but once again the pain of losing another one, especially in death, has gotten to her. It didn't help that her chakra was extremely low. She entered the house, her knees shaking and the thought of throwing up sounded very tempting. She managed to get to her room, where she found Temari brushing her blonde hair, down from her usual style.

"Hey, Sakura. What's wrong!?"

Temari rushed to Sakura's side as she fell to the floor. "Sakura? Sakura! Gaara, Kankuro! Sakura's collapsed! Get in here!" she screamed, picking the fallen kunochi up and laying her on her bed. Kankuro entered and went to his sister's side. "Temari, what's wrong with her?" "I don't know! She just collapsed as soon as she got in!" Temari explained, her voice high and a bit frightened.

"Move."

Gaara came in and approached the bedside, Kankuro and Temari moving back. "She's low on chakra. Give her some time to rest. Sheesh, you yelled at us for that," he said, moving away from the bedside. Temari huffed, "I was worried, you baka. Geez, wouldn't you if someone collapsed in your doorway?"

"No."

Gaara left, leaving Kankuro and Temari standing there. They were about to leave and allow her some rest, until she mumbled in her sleep.

"I'm still...weak. I'm sorry..."

The siblings looked at each other, then Kankuro left. "Sakura," Temari said, sitting on her bed and watching her.


	4. Sakura's Forgotten Tears

Author's Note: Gaara is a bit OOC in this chapter, and will be for some of the story. Same with Shukaku, but I mainly added him for some comical relief in bad situations.

Chapter 4: Sakura's Forgotten Tears

_She was alone in a dark place, someplace unfamiliar to her. "W-where am I?" Sakura asked aloud, receiving no answer in return. A bench, a familiar bench, came into view. "Wait...that's where..." she said. Suddenly, Sasuke's voice filled the air._

_"You're still annoying."_

_"I don't remember."_

_"Go home and get some sleep."_

_"Arigato."_

_Sakura covered her ears, "No! No, get away from me!" Her parents appeared, their bodies bloody, dead, being held by the two ANBU scouts that found them. She remembered; she was on the bench reminiscing, then there they were._

_"We weren't expecting for you to see them, but..."_

_"I'm sorry, Sakura. But your parents are dead."_

_"They died bravely, in the name of Konoha."_

_She covered her eyes, "Get them away from me! Stop it! Stop tormenting me!" The scenery changed to the hospital, the body of the man that sadly died that afternoon appearing. She watched his body spaz and shake, and Sakura began to scream._

_"Stop it! Stop it!"_

_She heard her name being called, "Sakura! Sakura!"_

_"No, get away! Stop tormenting me! Get out of me!"_

_"Sakura! SAKURA!"_

She woke up screaming, her body drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. "Sakura! What's wrong?" Temari asked worriedly, her hands holding Sakura's shoulders. She couldn't answer; she stared at her bandaged arm. She broke away from Temari and ran out of the room, trying to get away. "Gomen," she said. Temari watched as she left, "What's going on?"

Gaara wasn't expecting to see Sakura run past him, especially with the little energy she had. But he sensed something wrong, something wrong with her. He didn't know why, but he had the urge to follow her. Then again, it could be because of the note he received only a few moments ago.

--Flashback--

_"Lord Kazekage? Another note has arrived for you from Konoha."_

_"Hn. Let me see it."_

_"Hai."_

_The sentry gave him the note, bowed, and departed. Gaara opened the envelope and took out its contents._

_Hello Gaara,_

_By now, Sakura should have arrived. I hope she is doing well. You may be wondering why I'm writing to you again so soon. I have a request._

_You might have noticed the bandage on her arm. Over the past few months, she has had the habit of cutting herself. She does this every time after she had a dream involving the fearful things of her past. Since the missing-nin Sasuke left our village, and the unfortunate death of her parents half a year ago, things have not been good for her. She has grown very cold, and almost monotoned. Naruto, Hinata, and I have been the only ones who could break through that shield that surrounds her, but not by very much. I have tried to stop her from damaging herself, but she doesn't listen to me. This is why I sent her directly, in hopes that being away from the village will help her forget her pain._

_My request is that you watch her, and stop her if she ever tried to cut herself again. One day, she may go too far, and I'm afraid of losing her. She's like a daughter I never had, and I love her dearly. I know this may be too much to ask, or that you don't exactly care (don't think I don't know about your past), but please try to protect her._

_Thank you,_

_Tsunade_

_He placed the letter down on his desk, "Hmm."_

_'**So, are you going to help her?**'_

_'Shukaku? I thought you were gone.'_

_'**There's still a little part of me in you, even though my real power is gone. But anyway. Why, aren't you glad to see me?**'_

_'Not really.'_

_'**Ugh! Why you...never mind. Anyway, are you going to help her?**'_

_'Why should I?'_

_'**Well, she's cute, interesting, and needs some serious emotional help.**'_

_'Ignoring the first two.'_

_'**Aww, don't deny it. She's very cute.**'_

_'Shut up.'_

_'**Fine, baka. But you better make the right decision.**'_

_Shukaku disappeared from his thoughts, and Gaara sighed. He left his office, on his way to Temari's room to check in on Sakura._

--End Flashback--

She ran into the bathroom and quickly slam the door closed. Gaara waited outside the door. He performed a jutsu to make an eye out of his sand, which he made go under the door to check on Sakura.

Inside, Sakura washed her face with ice cold water, trying to calm herself a little bit. She took in a deep breath, "Damn dreams. Damn weakness. Why am I so weak?" From the pouch on her leg, held by a velcroed strap, she pulled out a kunai, the kunai she usually used to cut herself after a nightmare. She removed her bandage, revealing fresh and disappearing scars. She positioned the kunai on her arm, making a fresh clean cut on her flesh. She cringed only slightly, as she always done, then allowed the blood to drip down.

Suddenly, she felt something grab her bleeding wrist, sand. She turned around to see Gaara standing in the doorway, controlling the grip on her arm.

"Gaara-san."

"Hn. So you really do cut yourself."

She tried to break away from his grip, but it was no use. "Let me go," she commanded, her voice demanding and emerald eyes flashed with anger. "No," Gaara replied, his voice just as demanding as hers.

"Tell me."

"It's none of your business."

"Tell me."

"No!"

His grip tightened, causing her pain and making her wince. "I want to forget! I want to forget him, my parents, everything!" she cried out, the pain almost too much than she can bear.

Gaara loosened his sand on her wrist, "You can't forget your past. It's part of your memories. You can forget the pain. Dull it, until you can't feel it. Don't let the nightmares affect you." He approached her, letting her wrist go. She cradled her arm in her hand, the blood stopped and absorbed by the sand. He knelt down beside her, taking a fresh bandage that she had next to her from her pouch, and wrapped it around her wrist.

"If I ever catch you cutting yourself again, I'll give you something to really make you bleed."

Sakura looked into his eyes, seeing his serious tone. "H-hai..." she muttered. Gaara stood, taking the kunai from her and washing it.

"Why? And how did you know?"

He looked at her, "Your mother told me to watch you, and to stop you. That's why and how." Sakura pondered this; her mother was dead, so how can it be? Then it clicked. '_Tsunade...she must have told him_,' she thought.

Gaara turned to leave, but then Sakura called him out, "Gaara-san? Arigato..." He looked at her, then was surprised to see something falling down her cheeks.

For the first time in half a year, tears had fallen down her cheeks. "Hn," he replied, and he left leaving Sakura on the floor, tears still falling.

'_I forgot...how wonderful tears were when you're sad._'


	5. An Offer to Save Them

Author's Note: Gomen! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile; school has been rough. We lost a valued teacher, and finals and everything else has come up all at one time. But this chapter should help make up for it; it has some comedic relief (thanks to Shukaku, of course) and just a tiny, tiny, tiny hint of future happenings. P

Chapter 5: An Offer to Save Them

_Dear Tsunade,_

_It has been a week now, hasn't it? Somehow I've lost track of time. It's so different being here in Suna than in Konoha, with you and the others. But they treat me nice here._

_I want...I want to thank you for telling Gaara about what I was doing. He stopped me. Roughly, but he did stop me. I haven't cut myself since the first day I arrived, when I had another nightmare. I have learned that they are nightmares, that I can't erase Sasuke or my parents' deaths from my memories by damaging myself. He told me that my "mother" told him to watch over me and to stop me if I was ever caught again. It took me a few moments to realize that it was you._

_Just a little under two months before I return. And by then...I hope that all of you will be proud of me._

_With love, your "daughter",_

_Sakura_

She sealed the letter into the envelope and gave it to the waiting sentry that was collecting the mail to be sent out. She stared out of the window, watching the clouds go by. '_I wonder how Tira is...maybe I should go and see her_,' she thought.

Sakura has been a bit afraid of going back to the hospital after her failure to help Tira's husband. That day brought fear back to her, that another person she had contact with had died. Tira forgave her and said that it wasn't her fault, but Sakura did blame herself. Luckily, she was never called to go there since the funeral, which gave Sakura time to hide, think, and mourn on her own.

Sakura sighed and got up from her chair. '_I can't avoid her forever. I have a mission to complete as well_,' she thought, slipping on her sandals and heading out the door of her room.

Gaara coughed, once again choking on the lunch that Temari made. She will never realize how horrible of a cook she is, but, like Kankuro, he decided to keep his mouth shut. It's not like it really mattered; Gaara doesn't eat much anyway.

He saw Sakura emerge from the hall, wearing her sandals. He had the feeling she was slightly troubled, judging by her outward behavior.

"Hello, Gaara-san."

"Hn. Where are you going?"

"To the hospital."

"Why?"

Sakura looked at him, a little puzzled by his curiousity. She sighed, "I can't keep hiding from Tara forever. She forgave me for what happened to her husband, so...I shouldn't give up because I failed once." He stared at her for a few moments, then watched as she walked past him. Without realizing it himself, he quickly grabbed her wrist. "I'll go with you. I think I may slightly need to go to the hospital myself," he said.

"Why?"

"Kankuro and I will need medicine for after dinner."

Sakura laughed, a true laugh for the first time in a while, at Gaara's strange sense of humor. "All right," she said, pulling her wrist from his grip and continuing her walk, the young Kazekage walking behind her.

_**'Wow, what a beauty you've caught!'**_

_'Shukaku, not you again.'_

_**'Oh, come on! You know you want her!'**_

_'Ignoring you.'_

_**'Aww! Why are you ignoring me!? It's not fair!'**_

_'You are starting to sound like Temari.'_

_**'Hmph! See if I help you get a girlfriend!'**_

_'Hn. I don't need a girlfriend. And especially if you are meaning Sakura.'_

_**'Okay, sure, she's pretty much emo. But you've changed her, and she is a cutie.'**_

_'Shut up and go away.'_

_**'Ugh! Baka! Oh, and by the way, what was the real reason you grabbed her wrist and decided to come along?'**_

_'...Shut up.'_

_**'Heh, Gaara has a crush!'

* * *

**_

"Hello, Tira."

"Sakura! Oh my, I was so worried about you! Ever since the funeral, you seemed to have disappeared! I wanted to find you, but I was so busy with everything and no one could tell me where you were!"

Tira embraced the young kunochi in a large, worried hug, which actually forced Sakura to return the affection. She normally didn't hug anyone, other than a few people in Konoha, with her emotions dulled and lifeless. But since Gaara's intervention, she allowed a few emotions to show, keeping some inside due to the pain she still felt.

"Well, luckily, no one has gone into critical status. However, we still have three troops of ninja out on missions, and we are awaiting either word or arrival. Upon that time, we will call you to come and help."

"Is this why I was told to come for two months?"

"Hai. The mission of two of the groups ends in about six weeks, if not sooner depending on what may happen."

"I see."

Sakura's attention turned to Gaara, standing quietly to the side. "Well, that's pretty much all I need to know. Didn't you need medicine?" she asked. Gaara nodded in response, "I'm sure Temari's cooking will do something to us tonight." Sakura laughed slightly then turned to Tira, who was trying to hide a smile. "All right, I'll get you something. Hold on," she said, disappearing towards the room where they held their medications.

"You know...I could always cook dinner."

"And this is coming from the one who was able to eat dry noodles for lunch on her first day."

"I'm not that bad of a cook. Tonight I'll prove it and give Temari, and you guys, a break."

"Hn. Whatever you want to do."

"Fine. And you can be my special helper."

Gaara glared at her slight smirk. "No," he said bluntly. She continued to smirk, "All right then." She turned away from him. Gaara sighed, "What do I have to do?" Sakura laughed, knowing she won. "You'll see when I come up with something to cook," she said.

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_

**_'Gaara likes Sakura!'_**

_'Shut up, Shukaku.'_

**_'Well, then why did you agree to help her cook?'_**

_'...Go away.'_


	6. A Dinner of Mishaps

Author's Note: I know the dinner sounds a lot different than what they more than likely would have ate, but my story, darn it. XD And yes, Gaara is OOC, but he's still cool.

Chapter 6: A Dinner of Mishaps

"Hey Temari, why don't you take a break from cooking tonight? I'll make a great dinner, in thanks for letting me stay here and stuff like that," Sakura said, finishing up writing a letter to Naruto. Temari sat on her bed and removed her sandals, "Really? Are you sure you want to?" Sakura nodded, and Temari shrugged her shoulder. "Okay. Hopefully your cooking will stop Kankuro from whining. Why is it that my food always seem to irritate him, and whenever someone else cooks, he's happy? Gaara never complains," she said, laying back on her bed and closing her eyes.

Sakura smiled, trying to keep back the slight laugh that was forming in her throat, '_If only you knew._'

* * *

"Hey, Gaara. Sakura told me to tell you she was about to start to cook dinner and that you should come to the kitchen," Kankuro said, climbing up the ladder to the roof just enough to see where Gaara was sitting. "Hn. Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes," he said, his voice annoyed and Kankuro left before something happened to him.

With his sand, Gaara transported himself to the kitchen, finding Sakura already cooking, seasoning up four pieces of meat to be cooked in the oven. "Good, you're here. Well, you can start by peeling those potatoes I set on the table. When you're done, bring them over here so I can start cooking them," she said, finishing up the seasoning of the meat and placing it in the oven. Gaara nodded and did the job assigned to him, although he did find it to be annoying.

Sakura moved around several times, checking the meat from time to time, then went to gather different pieces of fruit to cut up and make into a fruit salad. "Hopefully you guys will like this. I haven't cooked a meal like this since..." she said, but then she drifted off, pushing away the memory from her thoughts.

"Since?"

"It's nothing. Uh, are you almost done?"

"Hn."

Gaara brought over the bowl that held the peeled potatoes and gave it to Sakura, who began to cut them up to place into the pot of boiling water. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Making mashed potatoes. Tonight we're having steak, mashed potatoes, and fruit salad," she said proudly, watching herself as she placed the last piece into the pot. She checked on the meat, flipping it over, then placing it back in the oven. "Could you set the table, please?" she asked, a smile stretched over her face. Gaara nodded, taking the plates and cups out of the cabinet they resided.

Sakura went back to cutting the fruit, keeping an eye slightly on the potatoes to remove any of the bubbling starch that rose to the top. As she did one time, however, her finger slipped on cutting the large piece of apple and she cut her finger. "Ouch!" she called out, stopping what she was doing and watching her cut start to bleed. "Watch this stuff, okay? I got to get a bandage," she said towards Gaara, who came to her side as she called out. He looked at her cut, bleeding lightly, and he took her hand into his. "Gaara-san?" she asked, wondering what he was doing.

"Hold still," he said, placing his lips to her cut and licking away the blood that was dripping from the cut, his eyes closed to her. Sakura gasped slightly to his motion, and tried to pull away, but he held a stern grasp on her hand.

_**'Still have a bloodlust, huh?'**_

_'Shut up...'_

_**'So...you do like her, huh? Is her blood the only thing you want to taste?'**_

_'You and your thoughts...I just want to stop her from bleeding.'_

_**'Uh-huh, suuuuure. You like her. It wouldn't surprise me if you love her.'**_

It seemed that hours past by them as they stood there, although only about ten minutes had gone by. "G-gaara-san? I-i need to ch-check the meat," Sakura said, her voice shaking and trying to move away from him. His grip was tight on her as he ran his tongue over the cut again, not tasting any more blood. He released her hand, then looked into her shocked green orbs. "Try to be careful next time. I'm going to go and warn that dinner will be ready soon," he said. As he went to leave, Sakura watched him with her stunned eyes.

"W-why did you do that?"

Gaara ignored her question and walked out of the kitchen. He had no answer for her.

_**'So...you couldn't answer. Heh, poor Gaara-kun.'**_

_'Don't call me that.'_

_**'What? Will she be the only one you'll let do that?'

* * *

**_

Kankuro almost drooled at the sight of the dinner Sakura had finished making. "Wow, Sakura!" Temari exclaimed, taking in the smell. "Well, eat up," the kunochi replied, smiling as she placed two plates in front of the waiting siblings. She grabbed two more plates, one for her and placing one in front of Gaara. A tinge of blush formed over her cheeks, her mind flashing quickly to the moment they shared about fifteen minutes ago. She sat down and began to eat. "Wow, this is so good!" Kankuro exclaimed, feeling relieved that Sakura's cooking was unlike Temari's in every aspect.

Gaara ate, but his eyes still watched Sakura. He didn't know why he did what he did, but inside he actually...enjoyed it. He growled slightly to the thought. Gaara, the Kazekage himself, the former Demon of the Sand, caring about a kunochi's small, accidental wound. He actually allowed himself to lick her blood away, and she allowed him to do so without complain. Then again, he did surprise her to a point that she may not have been able to move. '_She was supposed to push away. She was supposed to be afraid of me. This is Sakura, the same weak girl from the days of the Chuunin exams. And I'm the one that...doesn't love_,' he thought.

He growled again, still unheard by the others around him. '_What is she doing to me? I never acted that way around anyone else. What is wrong with me?_' he asked himself, knowing that he couldn't answer.

_**'Heh...you are starting to realize a different form of love, Gaara.'**_

In her mind, Sakura was thinking of something else, pushing back the thoughts of her and Gaara.

'_I haven't cooked a meal like this since...since Sasuke left. Cause the night that my parents were going to come home, I was going to make them a big meal. But then...then they came back...dead._'

Sakura felt her head pounding and a feeling of nausea enveloping her. Temari noticed this and touched her hand, feeling her clammy skin. "Sakura, are you all right?" she asked. Sakura couldn't respond as she began to black out. The last thing she remembered was feeling sand against her back.

'_I'm sorry, Mom, Dad..._'


	7. You're Staying With Me

Chapter 7: You're Staying With Me

Heels of shoes hitting the tile floor. A tray being placed on a table. The intoxicating smell of medicine. Sakura moaned before opening her eyes to see a white room. Tira turned to see Sakura waking up and smiled. "You're finally awake? Don't try to move around a lot; give yourself some time for your body to wake up as well," she said coaxingly.

"Ugh...what happened?"

"That's what we're wondering. According to Lord Kazekage, you were eating dinner then you passed out. He says you're lucky that you didn't hit your head on the floor."

Sakura tried to remember why she passed out. '_Last thing I remember was thinking of...oh yeah, of them..._' she thought, then licked her lips before preparing to speak. She didn't have a chance to as Gaara appeared in the doorway, looking at Sakura as she tried to sit up in the bed. "I see she's awake," he said, speaking to Tira. "Yes, just a few moments ago. She was about to tell me what happened when you came in, Lord Kazekage," she said.

"I'll worry about that."

"Yes sir. It's nice to see that you're well, Sakura."

Tira bowed to Gaara and left the room, leaving them alone. Sakura bowed her head, still feeling a bit groggy. He approached her bedside and stood with his arms crossed, demanding an explanation. "Would you like to tell me what happened?" he asked, his voice firm. She licked her lips again.

"The last time I made a meal like that was to celebrate Kakashi-sensei's birthday. It was a surprise party, and I invited our team and several of the senseis to join us. My parents were gone, but it was all right with them. I made an extra special meal, and everyone loved it. Even...Sasuke-kun...I think he enjoyed it the most. I didn't make another meal like that after Sasuke left our village. But then...my parents went on a big mission, and it was deemed a success from the beginning. So...in celebration, I was going to make a big dinner for them. But then, two ANBU scouts brought them to the village...dead. And I saw them...I saw their bloody and beatened bodies...I saw them! I thought they would come home all right and they would love the dinner I cooked, but then they came home dead!"

Sakura buried her face into her hands as she sobbed, remembering the pain she went through that day. Gaara watched her as she shook with every sob that erupted from her. The same feeling he had earlier, when he licked her finger clean of the blood, came back, and he sat down by her bedside. "Sakura...it's all right," he said, feeling surprised by the words that came out of his mouth. He allowed his hand to touch her cotton candy hair, a partial disheveled mess from being carried in the strong wind that blew outside. Surprised by his move, she looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. "I told you, dull the pain. Don't let it hurt," he said. Sakura sniffled, "I know...but I can't help it. It hurts...it hurts so much."

Gaara sat there as she moved and fell onto his chest to cry. "I don't want to hurt anymore...I don't want the memories to hurt me anymore, Gaara-san," she said, burying her face into his shirt, taking in the slight smell of lavender still remaining from its wash. He couldn't think of how to react; no girl ever cried onto him, yet alone came this close to him.

_'Ugh...Shukaku, what the hell is she doing?'_

_**'She's crying, duh. She's wanting to be comforted. I would love to comfort her myself, but...I think it might be best for you to do so.'**_

_'...Damn you.'_

_**'Just hold her. Sheesh, it's not that hard.'**_

_'Shut up.'_

Gaara awkwardly wrapped his arms around Sakura, holding her slightly close to him as she continued to release her tears. "I think...I think I want to go home..." she eventually said, and Gaara nodded; the sooner he could get out of this strange position, the better. Luckily at that moment, Tira came in. "Well, I have the discharge papers right here, so you guys can go whenever you want," she said, placing the papers on the table. She looked at them for a moment, then bowed and left again.

* * *

"Sakura! Are you all right? What happened?" Temari asked as soon as she saw Sakura enter the kitchen where she was cleaning up the dishes from dinner. "I'm all right. It was just something I ate earlier, and I guess it caught up with me," she said, hoping that Temari couldn't tell a lie. "Well, that's good. But you got to be careful, Sakura! You scared us half to death! Gaara had to catch you quickly with his sand before you landed on the floor," the blonde said, sighing and turning back to the dishes.

Sakura smiled, "Gomen." She left the room, heading towards the living room to watch some TV on the couch with Kankuro, still feeling a bit tired from what happened. Gaara watched her then turned towards Temari. "She's going to be staying in my room from now on," he said.

"Nani?"

"Obviously you won't be able to take care of her well."

"Gaara! I can take care of her, if I knew what was wrong!"

The conversation was ended quickly as Gaara left the kitchen. "Gaara!" Temari yelled, but then sighed and gave up, going back to cleaning.

He entered the living room to find that Sakura was sitting there alone and, judging by the three cans of of soda on the table, guessed that Kankuro had to rush to the bathroom. With folded arms, he sat down beside her, stealing Kankuro's spot on the couch. Without looking at her, he spoke, "You're staying in my room for now on."

"Nani!?"

"You obviously need to be constantly watched."

"No I --"

"No arguing with me. After this is done, you are gathering your things and following me to my room."

Sakura stared at him for a moment, ready to protest, but she let out a sigh, "Hai, Gaara-san."

* * *

Gaara's room was bigger than Temari's, Sakura had to admit that. There was only one bed, but she assumed that Kankuro and Temari were going to bring it in later. Gaara pointed to a dresser by a window, "You can put your things in there." Sakura nodded and did as told. "So, I guess Kankuro-san and Temari-chan will bring in the extra bed?" she asked.

"No."

Sakura looked at him with a confused look, "Nani?"

"You'll be taking the bed. I don't need to sleep."

She looked at him, one eyebrow raised in curiousity. "How can't you not sleep? Everyone needs sleep eventually," she said. He shot a look at her, telling her to shut up before she furthered the discussion. She bowed her head, "I just thought...Never mind. But, are you sure Gaara-san?" "I'm sure," he said bluntly.

_**'Too afraid to share the bed with her?'**_

_'No.'_

_**'Afraid of what would happen if you did?'**_

_'No.'_

_**'Suuuuuuure. I bet in three seconds she'll say something.'**_

_'She better not.'_

As Shukaku predicted, Sakura did speak again, "I'll get my bed. That way...in case you change your mind, your bed will be available." As she moved to leave, Gaara groaned and grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "We'll share the bed, all right? I'll leave you alone, and it's big enough," he said.

Sakura blushed, "Gaara-san...Ano...if you want to, I guess." She managed to get away from his grasp, her head bowed as she went to gather an outfit to change into for the night.

_**'Heh, Gaara-kun...nice move. So, tonight, are you going to wrap your arms around her waist and whisper --'**_

_'Shut up. Don't say another word.'_

_**'Ah, you poor boy. Wait until you discover love.'**_

_'I don't love. I can't love. No one would love me anyway.'_

_**'Oh, I don't believe that...'**_


	8. The First Time Gaara Slept

Chapter 8: The First Time Gaara Slept

Gaara sat at the desk he had brought in so that he could do finish any late night paperwork. Of course, he always had work to do, or whenever he had that rare moment away from it, he spent the night on top of the roof, staring out over the country and into the sky. Although...he gets the feeling tonight he won't be able to leave the room.

Sakura emerged from the conjoined bathroom, dressed in a black tee shirt and pink shorts covered with cherry blossoms. Gaara looked at her for a moment, then turned away. She bowed her head slightly, then left the room. He figured she was going to watch TV or say good night to Kankuro and Temari, if she was going to go to bed early. He sighed slightly, wondering how she was affecting him the way no one else could affect him.

_**'Hehe, poor Gaara.'**_

_'Why can't you leave me alone?'_

_**'Oh, this is fun! If only I could take over for a little bit. I would just --"**_

_'Don't even finish that damn sentence. I wouldn't let you hurt her.'_

_**'Is that going to be your job?'**_

Sakura emerged into the room a few minutes later. "I think I'm going to turn in now. Good night Gaara-san," she said. "Hn. Night," he responded almost monotoned. She crawled into the bed, quickly covering herself under the sheets, almost up over her face, and closed her eyes.

Gaara couldn't help but stare at her, and an urge built up for him to quietly near her and watch her as she started to sleep peacefully. He decided against it; he knew that Shukaku and his perverted thoughts would just get worse if he did. Still...the urge was there.

_'Why is she making me feel this way? I've never felt this way towards anyone. Love, care, things like that are foreign to a monster like me. But then...why does this little cherry blossom get so close?'_

He decided to approach her, kneeling down so that his face met hers. At this time, she changed positions a few times, the blankets falling down to about her waist. He watched her, watched as her chest fell up and down which each breath she took and released, and saw the few wisps of her pink hair fall softly over her face. He felt another urge, the urge to move those wisps from her face and touch her skin. He remembered how her skin felt, soft and warm.

_**'Go ahead, Gaara. You know you want to.'**_

_'...I wish you would stop being such a pervert.'_

_**'Oh well. Not until you realized you're in love with her, and that you want her.'**_

_'I don't love.'_

_**'Heh...you'll see soon enough.'**_

His hand moved towards her, moving the hair away from her face and behind her ear, his fingers brushing across her cheek. Surprisingly, she didn't stir; in only a short amount of time she was in a sound sleep. With the events earlier, he wasn't surprised by this much. He allowed his fingers to brush her face again, allowing himself to travel a bit further. He allowed himself to touch her pink lips with a careful finger. _'She's so soft. Ugh...what is she doing to me? Why is she so tempting?'_ he thought with a growl.

Suddenly, she whispered in her sleep, "Gaara-san."

He was still, moving his hand away. _'She said my name. Why?'_ he asked himself. "Why don't you sleep? Are...are you afraid of me? Of who I am?" she whispered, as if she was having a dream. He pondered if he should answer her, if she would hear him. "Gaara-san?" she asked, her eyes still closed as she slept. "I've never been able to sleep. No, I'm not afraid of you. Why are you asking me that?" he whispered to her.

"I don't know. I guess...I was curious."

"I see. Well...good night."

"Night."

She never spoke again after that, and Gaara was still surprised that she did. And a bit surprised that Shukaku didn't bug him over this. Sakura shifted, her back towards him now. He growled slightly, not realizing that he was wish that she didn't do that.

Then he did something he never did. He climbed into the bed on her other side.

The bed was foreign to him, as foreign as the feelings Sakura was giving him. He turned to face her, watching her again. _'I guess I could try to sleep. But for now...I want to watch her,'_ he thought. After awhile, he did close his eyes.

And he eventually fell asleep.

In his mind, although Gaara couldn't hear him, Shukaku laughed, **_"There's always a first time for everything, isn't there?"_**


	9. The Return of a Familiar Face

Author's Note: Gomen! I've been so swamped with homework and the like and I haven't had the chance to update. But don't worry, in apologies for the delay, I bring you a great plot twist. -insert corny evil laugh here-

Chapter 9: The Return of a Familiar Face

_Dear Tsunade,_

_One more month to go, then I return home to you and the others. I can't wait! As much as I'm enjoying myself here in Suna (whenever I'm not working, of course), I miss everyone so much. I guess you were right in sending me here. I feel so...different, so free. But I guess that's expected, huh?_

_Well, I best be going. I'm due in to teach a class of new medic-nin with Tira today, and I'm going to be late if I continue talking. Tell the others I love them, and I love you too._

_Sakura_

* * *

"All right. Today we're going to learn about chakra control when it comes to extracting poisons from the body. Now there's a --"

Sakura's lecture was interrupted by Tira bursting into the classroom. "Sakura. We have a new patient, critical condition. A lot of wounds, more than what I can deal with right now. I just spent more than half my chakra this morning on the new squad of ninja that came in today, and I haven't had time to recover," she said.

"All right. Can you take over the class? I'll be back as soon as I can and report to you," Sakura said, receiving a nod, then heading out the room to the critical ward.

A nurse was already waiting for her, "In here, Sakura. He was just brought in. Seriously injured, and there's suspicion of poison going through his system, but we're unsure." Sakura nodded, entering the ward now that she was given the briefing.

Her eyes darted to the bed with the lone patient. Her emerald eyes widened and her breathing became labored and heavy. The patient looked at her, onyx eyes dulled but still functioning, the spikes of his hair flat against the pillow. He managed a weak smirk at her.

"Sakura...it's been a long time."

_'Sasuke-kun...'_

Memories began to play again, the record player of voices going, and pain began to make her heart pound harder. "I-if you don't mind...give me some time a-alone with the patient," Sakura managed to stutter, trying to keep her knees from shaking. The nurse nodded, leaving the ward and shutting the door behind her.

_'Why is he here? Why, of all the times, has he returned here?'_

She approached slowly, but with the firmest steps possible; after all, he was a patient in need of healing. She adverted her eyes away from him, forcing herself to calm down, and began to build up her healing chakra. Sasuke smirked at her again, "You're not going to say anything to me, Sakura?"

She flinched slightly the tone of his words, especially when he spoke her name. Sweet, sarcastic, tormenting; a blend that sent a shock through her system. "Why should I say anything to you?" she said firmly, angrily. Her heart began to race again as she forced herself to breathe calmly.

"I thought you would be happy to see me."

"I'm not."

"It's been four years. You've grown up."

"So have you."

Sasuke frowned at those words, at the tone she used to insult him. He was quiet as Sakura place her hands reluctantly on his bare chest, and almost laughed at the fact that she wasn't blushing. The chakra began to pour into his body, healing the wounds over his body and eradicating any poison that was in his body. Soon, she was done, made a few markings on a chart, then readied herself to leave.

That was, until Sasuke stood up from his bed and grabbed Sakura around her waist.

"Let me go!" she called out, struggling to escape his grasp. Despite that, he managed to move his lips close to her ear, "Tell me, Sakura...did you miss me? Have you thought of me at all these past four years? Aren't you glad I'm back?"

His voice was soft, smooth as hot chocolate and just as hot. Sakura growled slightly in her throat, biting her tongue to prevent herself from answering. Sasuke became a bit more forceful, his fingers trailing across her stomach, over her hips, and back again. "Do you still love me?" he asked her, his voice still in the same tone. Sakura tried to fight away from his grip, although he was still stronger than what she could manage. "Damn it, let me go!" she yelled.

_'Damn it! I spent a lot of chakra on him, and I can't escape. What am I going to--'_

Her thoughts seemed to have been answered. Through the door of the ward entered...

"Gaara-san!"

The red-head teen stood there as he looked into Sakura's frightened, relieved eyes and Sasuke's glaring angry orbs. "Hn...what are you doing to Sakura, Uchiha?" he asked, arms crossed. Sasuke chuckled, "Well, I thought it was obvious. I killed Orochimaru and my brother. Now I want to know if Sakura is interested in becoming my wife." His fingers brushed gently over her stomach again.

Sakura gasped, not believing what just escaped his lips. Gaara growled, much to his chagrin.

_'He better not...I will kill him if he touches her that way again.'_

_**'Well, what are you waiting for? Rescue your girlfriend and get out of here.'**_

_'First off, duh. Second, she's not my girlfriend.'_

_**'Whatever. Right now, just go with getting out.'**_

Gaara readied to attack, sand moving around him from the gourd on his back, aiming for Sasuke's back. He couldn't risk hurting Sakura; a behind attack was the best idea. Sasuke chuckled again, jumping past the sand with Sakura in his arms screaming. "Gaara-san, help!" she called out, feeling her head pound again. Gaara recognized that look, and had to hurry before she fell into unconsciousness once again. With his sand working alongside him, he charged at Sasuke, being careful of Sakura in his arms, waiting for a chance to distract him so that he would let go of her.

Much to Gaara's surprise, Sasuke fought well with one hand, the other still tightly wrapped around the medic's waist. She began to go into a state of hyperventilation, which meant Gaara had to move fast. He increased the intensity of his attacks, until he managed to land a direct blow to his back. He lost his hold on Sakura, giving Gaara the chance to grab her.

"Stay away from Sakura," Gaara said, a threat in his voice as he cradled the now-unconscious Sakura in his arms. Sasuke smirked, "For now, Gaara, but I will come back and claim my wife." With that said, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Gaara growled again, then turned his attention to Sakura, resting seemingly peaceful in his arms.

* * *

As soon as they got home, Gaara laid Sakura down on the bed in their room, placing a hand to her sweating forehead. The day had gotten to her, especially with the memories of her past coming back to haunt her. He climbed into bed beside her, watching her as she rested in her state.

_'If he comes after her again, I will kill him. He will never touch her again.'_

_**'Heh, you're jealous.'**_

_'Don't start with me, Shukaku.'_

_**'Well, you are. You are threatening to kill again just to protect her. You're acting like a creature protecting their property, never allowing anyone to touch what's yours.'**_

_**'You know I'm right.'**_

Gaara sat quietly, staring at Sakura, then gently reaching out to touch her face with his fingertips, just as he did each night before he decided to lay in bed beside her.

_'I won't let her be harmed. She's...'_


	10. Claimed

Author's Note: So, you liked the little plot twist huh? Hehe, more to come, I assure you. -evil Shukaku-like laugh- And sorry that this chapter's short, but it'll be better with the next chapter!

Chapter 10: Claimed

Sakura didn't wake up until early in the morning. Gaara watched as she groaned and her eyes fluttered open, her emerald eyes pale. "G-gaara-san?" she asked in a weak whisper. "You're awake. Good," he said sternly. She managed a small smile at him, "Arigato." Gaara just nodded.

Sakura began to sat up in the bed, her eyes catching a glimpse of a clock. 3:27am. "I've been out that long?" she whispered aloud, more to herself than anything. "Are you hungry?" Gaara asked. Sakura nodded, remembering that she didn't eat anything since breakfast that morning. Gaara got out of the bed first, followed by Sakura, her steps a bit groggy.

They entered the kitchen, the room quiet and a bit of moonlight illuminating it in a bright, blue glow. Sakura pulled out an apple for herself and allowed Gaara to pick out what he wanted. He didn't want to eat; he decided to sit at the table and waited until she finished eating. The room was silent other than the times when Sakura took a bite from the crisp apple.

"How did you know?"

Gaara looked at her questioningly, "What?" "How did you know that I was in trouble?" she asked again, waiting to hear an answer. He just shrugged his shoulders and left it at that.

Another bite, then silence.

The visions went through his mind of what he saw. Sasuke's hands over her waist, caressing the skin that was peeking slightly from under her shirt. It was enough to get him riled up. He hated seeing how that bastard Uchiha was touching her.

_**'You're the only one allowed to touch her, huh? She's your Sakura.'**_

_'Why can't you leave me alone?'_

_**'Why can't you just admit that you love her and you're jealous of Uchiha of how he touched and tried to claim her?'**_

Gaara's mind went silent.

Sakura finished eating and threw the core away. Her stomach now content, they made their way back to their room, silently as to not wake up Kankuro or Temari. With each step, however, Gaara thought about the afternoon, and how angry and disgusted he was at Sasuke for what he did to Sakura.

As soon as they entered the room, Sakura headed for the bed, but Gaara stopped her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her close enough to face him.

"Gaara-san?"

"Do you have feelings for that Uchiha?"

"N-nani?"

"Tell me. Do you still love that bastard?"

Sakura was shocked by his question and how he was holding her at that moment. "Well...no...I want to try and forget him, because of what he did to me and all of Konoha," she said. Her emerald eyes looked away from him, which were forced back to look at him when his hand lifted her chin to face her.

Neither were expecting what was going to happen next. Gaara leaned in and kissed her.

_'Hn...This girl...She's...'_

_'What's going on? Why is he...?'_

In Gaara's mind, Shukaku was laughing, **_'Way to go, Gaara.'_** Gaara ignored him as he pulled Sakura closer to him, deepening the kiss. Sakura stood there, eyes wide open in surprise. He pulled back, whispering over her lips.

_'She's...'_

"You're mine."


	11. Gaara's Love and Sakura's Heart

Chapter 11: Gaara's Love and Sakura's Heart

"Nani!?"

Sakura pulled away from Gaara's grasp, her fingers quickly going to her lips in shock of the action. She had to admit that it wasn't her first kiss, which was given to Naruto as a reward after a fight with Lee, but her second, which was one she was trying to save for Sasuke, if he ever changed for the better.

Gaara looked at her as her emerald eyes shook in the shock to her system. "Sakura...Are you frightened of me now?" he asked, although it wasn't in a worried tone. She looked at him, "No...but...why? Why did you kiss me? And what did you mean by I'm yours?" He offered her no answer directly, but grabbed her hand and picked her up bridal style. "Gaara-san!" she yelled, but her call was ignored as they disappeared in a wave of sand. When they reappeared, they were on the roof with the full moon beaming down on them.

He put her down, his hand on her wrist and leading her down to sit beside him. "Sit and be quiet," he told her. Sakura looked at him for a few moments, then sighed and turned to star up at the moon.

It seemed like hours have past before Gaara spoke again. "You've tormented me with these...foreign feelings. Tell me why you've done that," he said, not bothering to look at her. "Foreign feelings? What do you mean, Gaara-san? I don't get it," Sakura replied.

"What is love? Like how you had for Uchiha?"

"Love...well...it's a feeling that you get towards special people, like family or friends. Or that special someone in your life that you want to spend all your time with, to be with for as long as possible, maybe even forever."

He tried to understand what Sakura said. Love outside of killing people to prove his existence was something he wasn't able to understand. The only person he did "love" was dead, and since then it was something that was buried and unknown.

_'Then she came. She brought back those feelings. Love.'_

"Gaara-san? You never answered my questions. Please tell me. Why did you kiss me, and what did you mean by I'm yours?" Sakura asked. He didn't respond verbally, but he reacted with another kiss, this one gentle. Sakura sat there, eyes wide open, as he kissed her and pulled back. "I want you to love me like you loved Uchiha. You're going to be mine, Sakura. This will be my way of...love. And you best get used to it," he said.

Sakura gasped, her ears not believing what he said. "Gaara-san..." she whispered, her voice unable to go higher than that. "Gaara," he replied, correcting her, "Don't call me Gaara-san again." His voice was forceful, telling her that she best remember. "All right, Gaara," she said. Gaara nodded, then took her wrist and pulled her close to him. "Now be quiet, and enjoy the sight," he said. Sakura actually didn't mind this; the moon was very beautiful.

* * *

Sometime between then and now, Sakura must have fallen asleep and Gaara placed her back in the bed. She looked at the clock. 8:30. "Ack! I'm late!" she yelled, getting up and quickly grabbing her clothes to change.

Temari woke up the pound of Sakura's steps running down the hallway. "Huh? Sakura?" she called out. "Morning, Temari! Gomen! I have to get to the hospital, so I can't really talk. Bye!" Sakura replied, quickly going past her room and down the stairs. She entered the kitchen, grabbing an apple to eat along the way (she's done this before, so she knew how to eat and run without choking on the food), then ran into the living room, saying good bye to Kankuro, then making her way out the door into the streets.

Unfortunately for her, the wind was blowing rather hard today, making sand fly up into her face. "Damn it, why of all times has this had to happen to me?" she muttered, trying to take a bite of the apple without getting sand in her mouth. This wasn't exactly an easy task, as more often than not she did end up with a bit of it mixed in with the apple flavor that was swirling around her taste buds.

By the time the hospital came into view, the wind became worse. It was becoming very obvious that she was walking through a sandstorm, and a bad one at that. She gave up on eating and focused more on keeping her eyes safe. The hospital disappeared behind a wall of blowing sand, making Sakura groaned. _'Great. I'm late, there's a sandstorm going on, and I'm hungry!'_ she thought, cursing her bad luck.

Suddenly, she felt herself being picked up. She fought back to urge to scream, wanting to not get sand in her mouth again. She felt relieved to have her feet on the floor. She looked around her; she was at the hospital, under the protection of the foyer. "I thought you needed some help," someone said, a male voice.

The same voice that shocked Sakura yesterday. She looked up to see Sasuke Uchiha, smirking at her with a playful smile. She gasped, taking a few steps back. "You...what do you want?" she asked, all at once feeling shocked and angry. "What do you think? I told you. I want you to be my wife, and help me restore my clan. Remember that first day, when I told you my goals? Well, part one is done. Now part two," he said, still smiling.

Sakura glared at him and went to slap him, but he quickly stopped her wrist, grabbed it and pulled her to him, locking her in place. "Damn it, let me go! I'm not going to become your wife, you bastard!" she screamed. "Heh...and this is coming from the girl who wanted to come with me because you loved me," he said smugly.

"That was a long time ago. A time I've buried away. Until you came back and made me remember it. I hate you, Sasuke. I hate you more than my heart will ever let you know."

"Oh, I doubt that."

He released her wrist and used his free hand to make Sakura look at him. "I'm sure you don't hate me at all, my dear," he said, lowering his head and pressing his lips against hers.

Sakura tried to scream, slap him, or anything. It was no use. He had her locked in place. She couldn't use her legs, arms, anything. She closed her eyes and prayed.

_'Gaara, please help me!'_

From across Suna, Gaara had an aching feeling cross over him. He felt a feeling of panic, Sakura's panic.

_**'Uh...I think your girlfriend's in trouble. And I bet it's Uchiha.'**_

Gaara was sure he was right this time (for once, actually). He took no time taking off the Kazekage robes and disappearing with a wave of sand. When he reappeared, he was in front of the hospital and noticed instantly what was wrong.

He growled, his anger making the sand come up around him. He quickly ran in and pulled Sakura out of his arms. "I warned you, Uchiha. Now, you die," he said. Sasuke smirked, "I'd like to see you try."

Sakura stood in front of Gaara, "No! Don't kill him. Yes, he's a bastard, a jerk, a murderer, and probably hundreds of other things, but killing him will do no good." Gaara growled, but relaxed the sand around him. She turned to face Sasuke, her green eyes flashing in anger, but with a little regret. "If only you came back when Naruto went to get you. This wouldn't have been a problem. You and I may have been closer. Maybe even became husband and wife, and I would help you with the restoration of your clan," she said.

"And you will."

"No I won't. Because now my heart's already be claimed. It's forgetting you and moving on."

"Claimed? Who has taken you?" Sasuke's onyx eyes glared at her, but they didn't make her back down.

"Gaara."


	12. Taking the Hit

Author's Note: This chapter is very small, but it leaves an impact. You'll see what I mean.

Chapter 12: Taking The Hit

Gaara and Sasuke were both stunned and silent to that. They both couldn't believe their ears. But then Gaara smirked, wrapping a tender arm around her waist. Her eyes were wide in surprise, but they were relaxed somewhat, knowing that she was safe. Sasuke growled, "How dare you."

"Sorry, Sasuke. But you hurt me for the last time. I was an idiot back when I was twelve. Now I went through the heartache of losing people I loved. I lost you. I lost my parents. And do you know what I found out shortly afterward? My parents will killed by people from the Sound village. Your village. And you expect me to become the wife of the person who betrayed my heart for the village and members that took my parents away from me? No. I will never go back to you. I refuse to love you, Uchiha. Accept that."

He glared at her with cold, angry onyx eyes and focused in on hitting her and Gaara all in the same move. His plan was to separate them, and take Sakura away and force her to change her mind. But Gaara had no intention of ever letting go of the kunoichi and quickly moved out of the way of his attack. "Sakura, run. Hide inside the hospital. Now," he told her, letting her go. Sakura nodded, although she really didn't want to go; she was afraid of what would happen to the both of them. She ran inside and made her way to a safe, invisible place to their eyes, but had clear vision of them as they began to fight.

"How dare you take my Sakura away!" Sasuke yelled, taking out several kunai, throwing them at his target. The sand blocked each one, stopping them from ever hitting. "She's not yours. No longer. You heard what she said," he said. Sasuke attacked again, no use thanks to the sand. "She's mine," Gaara finished.

Sakura continued to watch as now the fight began to take its way outside, into the sandstorm. She moved closer, trying to see through the blowing sand that was enveloping them. _'Damn it...Gaara, Sasuke. Why must you fight like this?'_ she thought, forcing her eyes to squint and see to the best of their ability.

Suddenly, Sasuke disappeared, leaving Gaara alone in the storm. _'Where did he go?'_

Sakura developed a sinking feeling in her heart, a sense of something about to happen. Then she felt a rush of chakra rising. She found a hint of blue light in the blinding gold sand, and she knew what it was. "No! Gaara!" she screamed, moving fast.

"Chidori!"

Gaara was unable to react in time to Sasuke's attack with his own counterattack, and braced his sand to take much of the blow.

The sand didn't do anything; it didn't need to. He felt blood hit his lips. A familiar tasting blood.

_'Sakura...'_


	13. The Exchange of Blood

Author's Note: I bet you're just hating my use of cliffhangers, huh? Well, it makes for some dramatic effects. And no, this is not a character death fic, before you make some assumptions.

And this is the second to last chapter of the story! I know, it's so sad, but hey, all good things must come to an end sometime, right?

Chapter 13: The Exchange of Blood

Sasuke knew who he hit; he sensed her coming, and tried his best to diminish his chakra before his attack connected. Although it did for the most part, it was still there. Then he hit.

He hit Sakura in the chest.

Not enough to make a hole in her or damage her internal organs to the point that she would die within a few minutes, but strong enough to make her bleed over his arm. Gaara managed to catch her as she fell, pulling herself away from Sasuke. She smirked slightly, her green eyes becoming pale. "Heh...I knew that...you would sense...that I was coming. I'm not...that dumb, Sasuke," she said.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, not believing what he done. "Sakura," he muttered.

"Don't worry about it...Sasuke. I'll be...fine. Like you...I don't die...so easily."

Her smile turned to Gaara, "At least...you're safe." With those words, she coughed, choking up blood, then began to slip in and out of unconsciousness. "Sorry...I just couldn't...stay back and watched...you get hurt," she said, her final words until her eyes finally closed. Gaara let his sand cover over her wounds, compressing the bleeding. A bell rang through the hospital, signaling an emergency. Sasuke disappeared before Tira came into view and saw him. "Sakura! Danielle, get a doctor! Get someone over here; we have a serious emergency!" she yelled at an arriving nurse, who turned into the opposite direction. "Lord Kazekage, what happened?" she asked, trying to get the details.

"After we get her in."

"All right. Follow me, and hurry please! By this rate, she may fall into more serious danger!"

_'Like I didn't know that already. Sakura...'_

_**'Man, she sacrificed herself for you. Now that takes some guts and some heart.'**_

_'Shut up, Shukaku. Not now.'_

* * *

"It's not good...she's lost a lot of blood. That attack did a number on her. Although we've managed to patch up the wound, the blood loss is still dangerous. We need to get her a blood transfusion. Tira, go find a donor matching her blood type. Quickly."

Tira nodded, excusing herself of the doctor and Gaara and headed out to find someone that is willing to donate blood, as they had very few packages of blood in her type and all of them were reserved for a patient that was about to under go the same thing she was only a few minutes before. While Tira cursed herself inside, Gaara stared in silence at the unconscious kunoichi laying in the hospital bed. He actually expected to see her wake up, tears in her eyes, and begging in silence to be held because of an inner pain. But she didn't. She didn't wake up; she slept in deep unconsciousness. The doctor checked his chart against, tsked, then took the chart with him to place in the slot by the door as he went out in hopes of helping Tira.

Gaara turned to look at the chart, then smirked slightly at the blood type figure. He called down to the doctor, about to retreat down the hall.

"Yes, Lord Kazekage?"

"I have the same blood type as her. I'll volunteer."

Hours passed by. It soon became early evening, and Sakura still hasn't woke up. Gaara never left the room, standing by the doorway and watching her from a distance, keeping out of the way of Tira or another nurse that came in to check up on her. He had to admit; he was actually getting hungry. But he didn't want to leave, not until Sakura woke up and he knew that she was going to be all right.

_**'Man, you got to admit. She's nothing like how she was four years ago. Although...how she defended you was kind of like how she protected the Uchiha. Isn't it, Gaara?'**_

_**'I'll take that as a yes.'**_

Suddenly, a moan was heard, slicing the silence that filled the room. He approached her bedside and watched as her eyes slowly began to open from their deep slumber. "Mmm...Gaara? Sasuke? Is anyone there?" she asked softly, her voice trying to wake up as well. She looked to find Gaara standing there, "Gaara..." He smirked at her as he knelt down slightly so he met up with her eyes. "You're finally awake. Took you long enough," he said, and she smiled back.

"Did Sasuke leave again?"

"Yes."

"I hope...he'll be all right. He may be an ass, but...he's still one of my teammates."

Gaara just nodded along. Her eyes went to the bandage that was now visible on his arm. "What's that? Did you get hurt, Gaara?" she asked. "No. That's where they stuck me," he replied.

"Stuck you?"

"Blood transfusion. You needed one. And I was the donor. So be happy."

For a moment, Sakura couldn't express anything. She was so shocked about what Gaara did for her; he gave part of his blood to her to save her life.

She has his blood running through her veins now. She smiled and placed a gentle hand on his.

"I am. Thank you, Gaara," she said. She leaned up the best she could, motioning for him to meet halfway, and kissed him full on the lips.


	14. Home

Author's Note: Well, the end is here! Sorry folks, but it's the last chapter. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! To date, this is my longest fanfic, with 14 chapters compared to my Love and Changes fic with 11 chapters. Yay!

If you liked this story, I have several other Naruto fanfics to check out. And, if you like Witch Hunter Robin, InuYasha, or Yu-Gi-Oh!, I have several fanfics for those too. Thank you so very much!

Chapter 14: Home

_Dear Tsunade,_

_To think! In three days I come home! You'll be amazed by how much I've changed in these past two months. I assure you, I'm nothing like how I used to be. I guess you can say I'm back to "normal" (if there's such a thing as normal). It's like all my scars have been healed and the tears of blood my heart shed have been stopped. I feel like I can breathe and move on. And it's thanks to you sending me on this mission. I hope you'll be so proud of me now, once you see me again._

_With love, your daughter,_

_Sakura_

* * *

"Well, it's getting late. You best get some sleep, Sakura. You have a long journey back tomorrow, you know," Temari said, stretching after spending three hours on the couch watching TV with Kankuro and Sakura. "You're right," Sakura said, "Thank you so much for everything, guys. Really." Kankuro smiled, patting Sakura's shoulder. "Of course. Well, I'm off to bed. Night everyone," he said, getting up.

"Night Kankuro," Temari said, getting up herself, "Night Sakura. See you in the morning. I'm going to make some pancakes tomorrow for a good send-off breakfast." Inwardly, Sakura laughed, knowing what's going to happen. "Night, Temari," she replied, getting up and turning off the TV, following Temari upstairs, each going to their rooms.

Gaara was already in there, doing some late night paperwork that he forgot to do that afternoon. Sakura entered the room and smiled at him when he turned to see her. "Evening, Gaara," she said. He didn't reply, but watched as she crossed the room, grabbed her pajamas, and went to the bathroom to change.

_**'She goes home tomorrow. How do you feel about that, Gaara?'**_

_**'Sadness, isn't it?'**_

_'Shut up.'_

_**'Aww, come on. You know she's going to come back. You saved her life. She said that her heart's been claimed by you. You guys are going to be together, even though you'll be in separate villages.'**_

_**'A simple yes would do.'**_

_'Fine.'_

Sakura emerged, smiled, and climbed into bed. "Good night, Gaara," she said. As she began to pull the covers over her, Gaara stood up and approached the other side of the bed. "Not yet. We need to have a talk," he told her, almost in a demanding tone.

She raised an eyebrow, but she sat up and turned to face him as he came up and sat beside her. "What is it?" she asked as he settle down beside her. He peered into her emerald eyes, and gently lifted a hand to her cheek. "You're going to come back. Every two weeks, I want you to come back here," he told her firmly. Sakura smiled, "Of course I'll come back."

"Good."

"What would make you think I wouldn't come back?"

"I was confirming it."

She laughed a bit. "Your blood is in my veins. You protected me from Sasuke. You stopped me from hurting myself and brought me back out into the world. You claimed my heart, Gaara. Of course I'm not going to just leave and never come back," she said. He smirked at her and captured her lips with his own, making her gasp slightly. She allowed her arms to wrap around his neck as he guided her down to lay on the bed. His tongue ran over her bottom lip, making Sakura open up to him. He explored her mouth as her hand began to play with his red hair.

They only ended when they both struggled to breathe. She smiled at him as she leaned her head on his chest. "Aishiteru," she whispered, closing her eyes. He smirked again, "You're not going to sleep yet, Sakura."

"Oh, really?"

He answered her with another kiss.

* * *

"SAKURA!"

Naruto ran so fast that Sakura didn't have the chance to brace herself. Next thing she knew, she was on the ground, a heavy orange-clad boy on top of her suffocating her with a large hug. "We missed you so much, Sakura!" he exclaimed, getting off of her. Sakura just laughed, "I missed you guys too."

Tsunade smiled as she embraced Sakura gently. "It's good to see you again, darling," she said. "Thanks, Mom," Sakura replied, and Tsunade laughed at the name. "Well, I guess you find no embarrassment in calling me that," she said.

"Nope. If you treat me like your daughter, I'll treat you like my mother. Even though I love my mother, I love the idea of still having a parent in my life."

"Very well. But you'll still call me sensei when we're training."

"Of course!"

Naruto grinned, "Well, I best get going! It's my turn to watch over teme. You and I are going out for ramen later, Sakura. With Hinata, Lee, Sasuke, and Ino, and Kakashi-sensei, if he comes. Bye, Sakura!" He left quickly, jumping everywhere in his excitement.

"He's back?" she asked, her voice high in shock. "Yes. And he explained everything to me. I'm glad you're all right, dear. I gave him a long sentence. No missions and he can only be a citizen for a year. And for the next three months, he will have to have someone watching him at almost every instance, with the exception of a few things," Tsunade explained. "I see. Well, that's fine. I'm glad he's back," Sakura replied.

"You're not angry at him?"

"No. I really can't. Besides, he knows now that he and I will never be together as a couple. Just as friends."

"Yes. I was told that you were "claimed" by Gaara. So...did you do it?"

"MOM!"

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Tsunade ducked as Sakura through a book at her, then they both laughed.

* * *

That night, at the Ichiraku, Sakura sat down for a nice bowl of ramen between Naruto and Sasuke. It seemed like Team 7 was back together, even for a moment.

"Sakura," Sasuke said in awe of her being so close.

"Hey, Sasuke. Glad to see you're back," she said with a smile.

"You're not--"

"No, I'm not. Don't worry about it. I'm fine. You pretty much only left a scratch on me."

Naruto steered the conversation another way. "Hey, Sakura! The Spring Festival is next week! Are you going to come with Hinata and me?" he asked. "Sure, but only for one day. I have to go back to Suna on Sunday," Sakura said.

"Why?"

"Cause I know Gaara and Kankuro will need my help dealing with Temari."

"Why? Is Temari going to do something really bad?"

"Hmm, you can say that. She's going to be cooking a big meal for Kankuro for his birthday. And I don't think throwing up will be a good way to end the day," Sakura responded, a large laugh echoing from her throat.

Yep, it was good to be home.


End file.
